Mekton: Leviathan Wiki
Mekton: Leviathan (メクトン：リバイアサン ) is a XX-episode OVA series set in Mekton's Early-After Kiju timeline. The characters were designed by ミシェル ブレット カールソン (Misheru Buretto Kaaruson) The series serves as a a prequel to the events of Zeta Levianthan. The first volume containing two 30-minute episodes was released in Japan on May 23, 1991. Subsequent volumes, containing one 30-minute episode each, followed every one or two months; the final volume went on sale on September 24, 1992. The series was directed by Mitsuko Kase (1–7) and Takashi Imanishi (8–13). Synopsis Universal Century 0083: Zeon Intelligence has identified a prototype Gundam designed for nuclear attack under development by Anaheim Electronics. A former Zeon ace and a small band of Principality soldiers are dispatched to Earth to capture the Gundam as part of Operation Stardust. When the Zeon successfully make off with the prototype the Earth Federation assigns the mobile suit carrier Albion to locate and recover the missing unit. When the stolen Gundam fires at the space fortress Solomon (now occupied by the Federation Forces under the name of Konpei Island) the Federation Space Force suffers a catastrophic loss; As the Federation regroups, they learn that the Zeon have captured a space colony, Side 7, ostensibly with the objective of colliding it with the moon. When the colony's course is unexpectedly changed toward Earth, the true objective of Operation Stardust is revealed. The series ends with the creation of the Titans, an elite Zeon-hunting division of the Federal Forces, the main antagonists in Zeta Gundam. Episodes The Japanese LaserDisc release of Mekton Leviathan featured English episode titles on the cover that often differed from the Japanese titles shown at the beginning of each episode. For each episode in the list below, the official English translation of the Japanese title is given with that title's kanji and romaji, followed by the alternative English title from the laserdisc cover in parentheses. A special VHS sneak peak of the first episode titled GxG Unit was given to advance ticket purchasers of Gundam F91. The series was reissued in DVD format in Japan on four volumes; the first R2 disc went on sale on January 25, 2000. Characters Earth Federation Forces/Titans *Doctor Rachel Stanton - *Captain Jack Messer - The Leviathan Pilots *Jacques "Chevalier" De Lorraine - *Otho "Roshambo" Jefferson *Sean "Aegis" Simmons *Jack "DrãGöØn" Williams *Trofim "Longarm" Dyachenko *Yefrem "Holdfast" Kuznetsov Mechanics United Nations Defence Forces UN Leviathans * RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" * RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" * RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" * RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" Vehicles and Support Units *Patrol Vessel Aquan Forces Piloted Kaiju * YMS-09R-2 Prototype Rick-Dom Zwei * YMS-16M Xamel Monstrous Kaiju * Zanzibar II-class (Lili Marleen) * Pazock-class Support Units Media Music Openings: * The Winner by Miki Matsubara (Episodes 2 to 7) * Men of Destiny by MIO (Episodes 8 to 12) Endings: * Magic by Jacob Wheeler (Episodes 1 to 7) * Evergreen by MIO (Episodes 8 to 13 ~ In its full version in episode 13's ending) * True Shining by Rumiko Wada (Compilation movie ending) Publications *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Hero of Stardust'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (Manga)'' :Viz also released all episodes in a comic book format from 1993 to 1994. However, instead of a manga, they used screenshots from each episode for the panels. Line art and descriptions of all units were inserted as well. *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (Novel)'' :The story of 0083 was retold in prose form by Hiroshi Yamaguchi in three volumes. The books were published by Kadokawa Shoten and contain illustrations by Toshihiro Kawamoto, Hirotoshi Sano and Hajime Katoki. *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion'' *''Gundam 0079 - Nightmare of Solomon'' *''Nightmare of Solomon'' Compilation movie After the completion of the Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory OVA in 1992 the series was reformatted into a compilation movie and re-released under the title Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: The Last Blitz of Zeon. To date, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: The Last Blitz of Zeon has not been released in America (apparently due to the lack of original footage), however it has been released in France, Italy, Benelux, Germany, and received a UK DVD release in May 2006 as Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: The Afterglow Of Zeon. Another alternate title sparingly used for the movie is Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: The Fading Light of Zeon. Videos Gallery External Links Chronology Category:Browse